Bade Sings
by BlueRosePurpleSky
Summary: You guys will send me songs and I will turn them into Bade one shots. :DD Review! (First fanfic)
1. Shouldn't Come Back

**This is an idea I took from another Bade Fanfic that has sadly ended:/ You guys will send songs, and maybe I'll do some songs I like too, and I'll turn them into a Bade one shot;) Here is the first chapter with a song I love sooooo much. Review!:D**

**Chapter 1: Demi Lovato – Shouldn't Come Back**

**Jade's POV**

"Can you at least say something!?" I shouted right on his face, desperate for explanations.

"Jade, Madison and I were simply talking." He repeated after one million times.

"And she was giggling. You were laughing and smiling and were totally flirty while she stood by her locker. Remember who does that?" I said, remembering our daily routine after every class we didn't have together. I went over at his locker and waited for him or he came over to mine. And laughed and made out. Yes, I laughed too.

"Babe, it was nothing, she is a nothing, she was asking help with-" He started saying, but I shoot him a glare.

"Have you ever thought this is tiring? We got back together one week ago, Full Moon Jam, I sang while you came to listen to _my _song about _you _with _your new_ _date_!? Well wasn't that pretty uhm _Jade Get Jealous _Beck? If you wanted to flirt with other girls, you shouldn't tell me you missed me! Or- " I exclaimed. He came closer trying to kiss me but this time it wouldn't end so easily.

"No. Th-This isn't right. I promised not to get easily jealous but…one week and I'm already thinking it Beck. Maybe you shouldn't come back to me." I said and he looked taken aback.

"No, no, no look, Jade, don't think like that. It was stupid not to show her I didn't care if she liked me or even wanted to flirt and even more stupid to let her make us look flirty b-"

"There's no but! Stop explaining. You'll only let me down…that's what you always do." I shouted and quickly stormed off his RV.

**Beck's POV**

As she stormed off, I realized it. How much it had hurt. I thought she would understand that even if Madison was interested, I wasn't. But she was right. It was obviously not enough to tell her I love her or kiss her and then just go and prove the opposite. I had messed up. I sighed and tried to call her half hour after she left. She just wouldn't answer.

"Come on babe please…" I begged while calling her again and again. After I called her nearly twenty times, I sighed and sat on my bed, covering my face with my hands. How could I in three seconds make her feel so bad? What kind of boyfriend makes his girlfriend feel like that, one week after they get back together? _You do. You know that many times other girls tried to make her jealous. You know that not all times but a lot of times she had a reason to be jealous. _

"Shut up." I mumbled technically at myself. Well then I lost it. I was right to believe this. She was right and had many reasons to think I don't love her. But I do. I really do.

"Damn it!" I shouted and grabbed my phone and was about to throw it to the wall. But then it rang. Jade.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound calm as I picked up.

"Stop calling." She quickly ordered and I knew that tone. She would hung up and not talk to me. For a long time.

"No, Jade at least listen to me! I messed up, I know, I shouldn't let her do this." I said and there was silence. I could only hear her breathing. After a few seconds that seemed like a century she talked.

"I'm not saying don't want you not to talk with girls. You can talk, of course. Yeah, I know it sounds weird I agree with this but…I don't need you to feel like I don't trust you. I…I'm trying to trust you again Beck but you obviously just try very hard to make me feel like I don't have any good reasons to trust you!" She shouted. I felt my eyes getting watery. I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk with other girls besides our friends. I have you. I…had never seen it by from your point of view Jade…ever…" I said trying to hold back tears but I think my voice showed tears would come out. It was strange for Jade to open up. When she did, it meant something hurt her…a lot.

"I know you wondered why I made it such a big deal. It's…not only that. I feel like I'm your replacement…because Vega didn't kiss you before the Awards." She said. How could she know...? Why did she know!?

"H-How…I-I…" The tears were free to go now. They were running down like a river. I had a crush on Tori. I did. I thought I loved her as something more back then. But I soon realized she was a friend. A very good friend but only that. It was a phase. Something more than what I felt for Jade. A lot more.

"How could you do that? Why did you come back to me Beck!? Why? To remind me all these? I'm tired of getting so mad baby! You got angry because the year we first got together I brought you as a gift a can of lemonade. All the birthdays _you've _missed!? You had forgotten my birthday that year. At least I remembered yours." She shouted while crying through the phone.

"Babe…I know why you weren't answering my calls after the Awards then…" I wanted to say many things. But none of them would sound right. None of them was enough.

"Look, I'm trying to forget. I want to be with you. I think you know this…Could we…start again?" She asked and sniffled. It was the best for both of us. We had both done mistakes. A lot mistakes. What else was left to do besides making a new start?

"Yes baby…yes." I said and I imagined her smiling slightly behind the cellphone, although I knew she would never admit it.

"Good. Now come over to my house and bring me a cup of coffee. Black coffee w-"

"I know what to do."

**What do you think? Review and send me other songs!:D **


	2. Not That Far Away

**Hiii:D Well here is the second chapter, I'd like to thank the three people who reviewed and I'll do all of the suggestions but right now I chose Not That Far Away by Jennette McCurdy, I really like that song! It reminds me of the times before Victorious and iCarly ended. Jennette is really amazing! Okay guys review please I wanna know you find the Fanfic. **

**Chapter 2: Jennette McCurdy – Not That Far Away**

**Beck's POV**

We sat in silence in Janitor's Closet. I should be happy for her, shouldn't I?

"_I have something to tell you…" Jade said as soon as she dragged me inside the Janitor's Closet. She looked pretty serious all day. I mean, she hadn't insulted anyone not even once and she didn't pay attention to anyone or anything._

"_Is everything okay?" I asked curiously. She looked pretty uncomfortable._

"_The day after Full Moon Jam a music producer came to find me. He said he loved my performance. And that he would like to be my manager…" She said and I was shocked. I was so happy that her talent was finally recognized by someone who could give her a chance to 'make it shine' as she sarcastically always said to annoy Tori._

"_That's amazing! Why a-" I started saying but she cut me off._

"_Please…let me finish. Well his studio is in Atlanta. And if I want to do this, I have to go there…" She continued and I was dumbfounded. Atlanta? Jade would have to go there? So far away?_

"Can you at least say something?" She said and stood up from the floor, breaking the silence. I shook my head. I was being childish. This was a once in a lifetime chance and she has to take it but…what about us?

"I wish you could come there. I know I will get lonely." She said and I shook my head.

"I wish that too. I wish you could stay here and start a career." I said and sighed.

"I wish that too. But I'm not gonna be the only new girl in town." She answered, taking my hand. I was really unhappy with this, even though I know I was being an egoist I couldn't help it.

"Beck I promise I'll be alright. I'll call to say I love you every night." She continued. After we got back together, it seemed easier for her to open up. I laughed.

"You're just trying to write the story of your life. I know all about this dream you gotta chase, we had been chatting about it all night long so many times." I said, remembering all the nights we stayed up, making plans about us and our careers.

"I get a little closer everyday. And after all, California's not that far away." She went on.

"And even if California, is a little far, this won't break us." I said. It was one of the very little times we had talks like this one.

"Of course not. I won't be that far away. You can come and visit me whenever you want and I will be coming here too." She said and I nodded. Then we leaned and kissed. One of the very rare kisses we shared. This one even though it could be a 'goodbye' kiss it seemed more as an 'welcome back' one.

"Kay Beck, enough with the sap now?" She said and raised her eyebrow. And she was back. I laughed and nodded as we walked out of the Janitor's closet.

**Okay that's it for today! Review songs, your opinion blah blah thanks for readiiing!:D **


	3. Story Of My Life

**I have plenty of time today so here's another chapter for today. A song requested by a guest. Thank youu for reviewing here's yourrr suggestionnn:D **

**Chapter 3: One Direction – Story Of My Life**

**Jade's POV**

Someone will come. They can't leave me here. I couldn't feel my legs. My stomach hurt. I could feel the blood running down my head and having covered the ground next to my body. I hurt everywhere. I opened my eyes and it was all a blur. Suddenly it all turned into something else. I didn't hurt at all. I was in Beck's RV. And I could see Beck and I talking.

"Right here we lived so many things. Written in these walls are the stories I can't explain. I remember all times I tried to open my heart here and it stayed just empty." I saw myself saying. Beck smiled and he took my hand.

"I remember all the fights we had in here. When you told me you didn't feel the same about us. I felt like this would last forever. Even if I never admit it. It seemed like those words would be written on my stone." He answered and myself smiled at him and kissed him. It didn't seem like something that would happen or had happened. It seemed like a message. Like I was saying goodbye to him.

I would be gone tonight. The pain is worse. My eyes can't stay open anymore. The grounds seems to be leaving. I'm falling. I have nothing to hold on tight anymore. I wish I had just given the guy my bag instead of trying to keep it and ran away. But how could I know he had a knife and a gun with him?

Then I heard a scream. A scream coming from a guy. A familiar voice. After that I didn't become unconscious or anything like that. I was standing. Inside a room. Filled with photos and videos. From my life. This is the story of my life. Every single good and bad moment.

"_This is not about Alyssa Vaughn anymore! I'm tired of you Beck!"_

"_Babe I'm sorry…for everything…"_

"_With Vega!? Do I even mean anything for you?"_

"_Jade? Are you crying?"_

"_My parents kicked me out…"_

"_You are unbelievable with your jealously!"_

"_I got the role!"_

"_You don't know me was about you…"_

"_It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard."_

"_If anyone hurts you they are hurting me."_

"_Stop being sappy Beck. But...I liked what you said I guess."_

"_Here's your soup babe. I told you that you would get sick."_

"_Then it's your fault!"_

"_If I ever hurt you, ever, I'm sorry."_

"_Are you sure you want this? Here? Now?"_

"_Yes. I love you. That's enough."_

"_Cat! Give my phone back!"_

"_Please Jadey, help me get Mr. Longneck his wife, Mrs. Longneck from the toy shop!"_

"_Tori?"_

"_Yes Jade?"_

"_Thanks. For everything. But if you ever mention I said thank you-"_

"_I know."_

"_She got the role! I thought that at least I could get this one!"_

"_Andre I love your song. You know the 365 days one. I really do."_

"_Uh thanks Jade."_

Everything. I couldn't leave these behind and just…die. I just couldn't. This was the story of my life.

"_We're here." Beck said as we parked in front of my house. I hesitated. I didn't want to see my parents. They wouldn't yell. They'd do something worse. Act like I didn't exist._

"_What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head._

"_I don't want to go in. I don't want spend another day in ignorance by my own parents." I said and he nodded understanding. _

"_What do you want to do then?" _

"_I-I don't know…" I said and looked down._

"_Hey, hey. You're Jade. You never get too frustrated or let anyone affect you." He said and smiled. I smiled back and he laughed._

"_Remember what I told you? Smiling fits you. Do it more often. So…what about riding somewhere peaceful and stay there?" He said and I nodded._

He drove all night. For me. And whenever I felt cold he would stop the car and hug me.

Although Beck and I looked pretty different, we were similar partially.

"_All you ever did was give me hope." I told him as we sat together after the Platinum Music Awards outside of the stadium. _

"_Jade, I didn't give you hope, you were my hope. I thought we could make things work out together."_

"_Well we obviously couldn't. After all, I spent your love until you left me broke inside."_

"_You really think that this is all we ever were?"_

We ended up fighting. The next day we acted like nothing had happened. All the times we went on dates, all the sleepovers at Cats, all the times we went after our playdate with Tori at Nozu. All the times I had agreed on helping Shapiro throw Rex away. Andre and I recording songs. My dad and I hugging and finally starting to act like family.

I couldn't leave these.

"_Can I ask you a question?" I remember Beck asking me right after the earthquake at Cat's mom's boss' house. _

"_No." He rolled his eyes and went on._

"_It's not a question actually. It's a remark. I didn't ran after you, I know it. But…running after you is like chasing the clouds." He said and I shook my head and walked away._

I quickly ran out of the room. I had to hurry up. I was inside a hospital. When I looked back the door disappeared. I looked around the hall. Nurses, doctors, patients. No one seemed to notice me. I quickly started running.

I stopped in front of a door. A doctor came to open the door quickly and I entered too. I saw myself lying injured on a bed connected with machines. One of them was making a very loud sound. The heartbeat machine. It was beeping fast till the last beep lasted for too long. Beck was next to my bed with the others. The others were crying and were trying to hold Cat and Beck, who were sobbing, away from me. I quickly ran up to myself and lied on the bed.

"She's okay. She's…okay." I heard the doctor saying as the beep came back to normal. I closed my eyes and after a second I opened them. My body was in pain. The last thing I remembered was being in pain and lying down. I had a memory of another room but not clearly.

"She's awake! Call a doctor!" I heard Beck shouting. I saw Cat running out and Beck took my hand slowly.

"One hour ago I thought I had lost you…" He said and looked away.

"But I'm here." I said lowly. He nodded and kissed my hand.

"Everything will be alright. No one will hurt you again."

"Even if they do, that's the story of my life.

**I can say I confused myself. Anyway, review! Byeee nowww:D**


	4. Still Into You

**Hiii:D Here's chapter four! I hope you like it! Revieww!**

**Chapter 4: Paramore – Still Into You**

**Jade's POV**

He tried to kiss her. She refused. Because of me. He wants her. She's what he wants, not me anymore. I doubt I was the one he ever wanted. Right after Tori finished singing Make It In America, I ran out. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to celebrate the new super amazing wow couple Beck and Tori. Well, they weren't a couple, but if Tori hadn't refused they would be together now. I bet no one will even search.

But damn I had to admit this. I hated him for doing this. I hated the whole Beck and Tori situation. But I was still into him. We were together for such a long time that, I can't count on one hand the years that we've been together. I probably need the other hand to punch him, but deep inside I know I'd prefer instead of punching him holding him.

"Why do you have to make everything so fucking complicated?" Why really? Before Beck, only my parents made my life so complicated. And then he came and decided to mess everything up. Congrats Beck.

It was never a walk in the park to love each other. Others made it hard. But mostly Beck and I made it hard. If we were strong enough, we wouldn't let anyone break us. I had tried to save our relationship, but seeing it from another point of view, I was mostly destroying it. Beck wasn't willing to help either.

But when our fingers interlocked I can't deny it was worth it.

I had to call him. It didn't matter he didn't love me anymore. It didn't matter he tried to kiss Tori. I had to tell him. If I continued on acting like everything was okay, like Beck and I were friends and I could accept it, then I would be lying to myself.

I quickly dialed his cellphone number.

"Jade we had been searching for you b-" He started saying but I had to cut him off. I didn't need to hear anything else.

"After all this time, I'm still into you. I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you. Even on our worst nights I'm into you Beck. I-I know you moved on. But I just had to tell you." I told him quickly. I knew it was a mistake but I had to do it. I hang up. Probably now, he would be telling the others, making me look like the stupid girlfriend who would be chasing him forever while he could get any girl he wanted.

I knew everyone were wondering how we got this far. But I never really needed to wonder at all. After all, I was still into him.

I remembered the night I first met him mother. It went unexpectedly well. I knew he felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders. We sang to his favorite song to the start of forever. Or at least till he decided to forget how to open doors.

I was still into him. Very few things seemed to be making sense in my life. One of them was Beck and I. Not a day goes by that I'm not into him. That's why I won't get over all the butterflies. Our worst nights' memories won't make me wanting him less than before. Everyone still wonders how we got this far, but I never wondered.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. Beck. I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm into you too." He quickly answered.

"That's why you tried to kiss Tori?"

"I love Tori. I know it sounds weird but three hours ago I thought we could be more than friends. The moment she rejected me, I knew that all was that it was a crush. But with you…I don't think we could be enemies, friends, or just ignore each other. Crush is nothing. Love is something more than everything. Don't you think we should continue on letting the others wonder how we got this far? I don't really need to wonder at all." Damn he was right. I knew he was honest. After all, nothing was impossible. Especially when we're talking about Beck and I. But right now, if I forgave him it would just be idiotic.

"Who cares? It's not like I'm into you. We were playing truth or dare here with my little brother."

"I care. And even if you're right, I'm not taking anything I said back. I'll fight to get you to trust me."

"You will?"

"I will."


	5. We Own The Night

**Hii:D I'll try to write another chapter today but for now, here:D **

**Chapter 5: Selena Gomez – We Own The Night**

**Jade's POV**

"Look, it's almost done!" Cat shouted happily as she pointed at the sandcastle she had been trying to build all day. I sighed and looked over at the beach bar which was filled with people now. We had promised Cat we would stay here until she would finish her castle but it was actually becoming unbearable. I just wanted to go there but if we all left Cat would probably start crying.

"Cat, it's 9 PM. We've been waiting for you for four fucking hours!" I groaned and Cat giggled.

"Come on Jadey, it's almost ready."

"You said that one hour before too." Vega said, trying not to hurt Cat's feelings but I could understand how high the level of boredom she had reached was. Probably a little lower than mine. Beck squeezed my hand as I lied down on the sand waiting for Cat to show mercy and let us go.

"It's done!" Cat said after ten minutes. I quickly jumped up and lifted my hands up to the sky.

"Thank you!" I shouted and Beck laughed.

"We shouldn't lose more time. Come on." He said as he dragged me to the beach bar. And ten minutes after we got there it all started to become a blur. Probably because we all drank a lot. Or just me. Or I don't exactly remember.

"Is it alright, if I'm with you for the night?" I whispered in Beck's ear drunkenly.

"Probably more than alright." He said and smiled as he put an arm around me and we turned around to see Cat giggling and dancing in the middle of the crowd with Shapiro. We leaned in and laughed before starting to make out. After that he lifted me up and he ran out of the crowd as we continued on making out.

"Hope you don't mind if you stay by my side." He whispered and I laughed.

"We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark…"

"Pull over and watch the stars?"

"I'm not drunk enough to become sappy." I stated firmly and he smiled.

"Of course. You're Jade."

"Jade wouldn't normally agree to dance, sing and do whatever you think. Or maybe she would, as long as she's with you." I whispered and then we continued making out. I heard some people who were watching us saying 'OHHHHH' but I had better things to do.

"When we are together it's the time of our lives…And don't deny it, it would be boring without me." I said and he smirked.

"We can do whatever, be whoever we like."

"Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die."

"Don't say that because I bet you'll be sleeping in an hour."

"Shut uuup…" I said and slapped his head.

"When I'm with you, I don't have to worry about nothing." We slowly lied down on the sand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We own the night." I said and groaned because my head hurt and it was all a blur.

"It's getting too late. 1 AM."

"But I don't care."

"If any of us drives now, no one know where we'll end up."

"That's okay."

"As long as we are together."

"Of course."

"But nothing lasts forever."

"Except us." And after that I fell asleep. I remember waking up after a little, laughing, dancing, kissing and then nothing. Next morning when I woke up, I was lying on the top of Beck and we were both on the beach bar floor.

Maybe happiness actually lasts forever.


End file.
